Ella
by GASPLudwig
Summary: A girl,Ella's,bestfriend comes crying to her one morning because she was used by Paul. But what happens when Ella goes to confront paul about the whole situation? PAUL X OC
1. Chapter 1

Who the hell did she think she was?

I rolled out of bed, groaning a little as I did so. I walked slowly towards my bedroom door where my best friend, Lori, was banging and screaming for me to open up.

"Lori! I didn't give you a key so you could come and wake me up in the middle of the night! God, it's only…" I paused to glance back at the clock on my hello kitty alarm clock, "It's only ten in the morning!" I proclaimed a little lamely.

I stopped my rant when I saw her puffy red eyes and the tears that still fell from them.

"Oh God Adela. Oh God." She cried, coming into my room and sittin gon my bed, a pillow hugged to her chest as she cried into it.

"Er…" I wasn't really good with the whole comforting people thing. "What happened to you Lori?"

"Oh God Adela, he's such an ass! Oh God I can't believe I did that! Oh God Ella what am I gonna do?" She cried harder, probably not realizing that I had no idea what she was talking about.

She didn't usually confess her problems to me. I had…a slight anger problem….which caused me to….over react.

I walked over to her, pulling her long, black hair roughly and causing her to look up at me.

"What the hell happened Lori?" I demanded, sitting down next to her and pretending not to care when she started rubbing her head where I pulled her hair.

"You have to promise not to get mad." She commanded. She knew me too well.

"I'm not promising anything Lori! Damn it, just tell me!"

"I slept with Paul Walker." She blurted nervously, followed by a long sob. "Oh God Ella, I had sex with him, and then he just….he just told me to freaking leave! Oh God, I'm not this stupid! How could I be so FREAKING stupid."

"HE DID WHAT!" I screeched, becoming angry fast. I jumped off the bed, running over to my small closet and pulling on pair of jean shorts and a black tank top. "Where is he?" I questioned her.

"I-I don't know. God Adela, don't embarrass me. Please, just let it go."

"Are you freaking kidding me! He told you to LEAVE! I'm gonna go find this asshole and kick his ass!" I yelled, running down the steps and grabbing the phone from the kitchen while dialing my sister, Kim's, cell phone number.

"Kim?"

"Adela? Er, are you alright?" I could almost here the blush in her voice.

"Is Jared with you?" I screeched into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. He's right here. What's wrong?"

"Ask him where his freaking clone is! And I need you to get home and watch Lori for me." I commanded. Kim knew better then to question me when I was angry.

"Paul's here too. We're at Emily's house. Do you know where that is? Oh yeah, course you do. Okay, I'm coming to watch Lori now. Bye." She hung up quickly and I didn't wait any longer before I sprinted out the door and into my truck. I'm telling you, for a 5'3 little native girl, I should have never gotten a jeep. It was way too hard to get into when I was in one of my moods.

I sped over to Emily's, ignoring my dark brown, curly hair as it whirled in my face from the wind. I narrowed my olive green, walnut like eyes as I searched through the six males playing football on the front lawn in search for Paul.

Shouldn't they be working or something?

When I spotted Paul I marched over to him, causing the game to come to a halt. He starred into my eyes, a giant, mind blowing smile on his face. Paul Walker smiling just looked…weird.

And why was he so happy anyway? Didn't he know I was coming to kick his ass? Why wasn't he running and screaming in fright?

"My God Paul, it's bad enough I have to be with you constantly, now you have to be my freaking brother in law?" Jared yelled at him, slightly annoyed. What the HELL were these people going on about.

Paul broke his gaze from me to look at Jared in confusion, but I didn't stop charging towards him. God this lawn was long.

"She's Kim's little sister." Another one of them explained to Paul. Did they think I couldn't hear them? God, I wasn't THAT deaf.

"What the hell are you going on about over there! Jared! Get the hell out of my way!" I screamed as I got closer, realizing Jared was standing in front of Paul, but it looked more like he was blocking Paul from me.

"Adela? What are you doing here? I-" Jared started, but I cut him off.

"I can't believe you! You freaking butt face! How dare you! Lori is ten times too good for you! You better go appologize to her! I can't believe this! Go freaking appologize right now!" I was ranting so much I could feel my face turn red.

"Ella what are you talking about!" Jared yelled in my face, causing my attention to turn to him.

"He freaking slept with Lori and told her to LEAVE! Do you know how that FEELS? I'll tell you how it feels! IT-"

"Holy Freaking God Ella, calm down!" Jared commanded, grabbing onto my arms to keep me from hitting anyone.

That freaking Paul kid was just standing there staring at me with a goofy expression on his face. Did he think this was freaking funny!

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I yelled at him again.

"Dude, you're freaking screwed." One of the guys whisper shouted at Paul who seemed to snap out of his little trance. He started shaking then, and hard too. I mean, he really started freaking shaking. And…growling?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS FOR SO LONG! I DIDN'T THINK ANYONE WAS READING/ GOING TO READ THIS! EKK!

Dedicated to Luna Moon18 XD

Ella~ Chapter 2~

It all happened in a matter of seconds.

Seth came forward, pulling me away from the scene and into Emily's house. Probably the only reason I let him even drag me that way was because of his promise of a hot mug of coffee. Eh, kicking some giant's ass could wait till later I suppose.

Emily greeted me with a smile, just like the first time I met her. She learned from the first and last time Kim brought me here to 'meet the guys' that I wasn't a very huggable person. So needless to say, I appreciated it when she refrained from engulfing me in one of those famous 'warming of the soul' hugs.

Quirking a brow at Seth, probably the only one I actually knew slightly before he went all weird gang oriented, I took the cup of coffee he poured easily from the maker. Honestly, the boy knew me a little too well.

Coffee was my weakness. And it could even get me down from one of my little…couhm…moods.

"What are they DOING out there?" I breathed around the cup, listening to them as they all made so much, well, noise.

" I wouldn't worry bout it." He shrugged, plopping down next to me on the couch.

"They better not be beating the hell outta Paul." I took another sip. "Bitch is mine."

Apparently Seth found that a whole lot funnier than it really should have been. Not that I was complaining.

"I should probably go." I announced, standing and handing the cup back to Seth. "I've gotta ass to kick."

Oddly enough, the coward must have run away, because he was nowhere in sight when I finally stepped out onto the lawn again.

"What. A. F-"

"Hey." I snapped around at the sound of the heavy voice. Paul.

"Bitch please." I accused, raising my fist, pulling it back eagerly.

"I wouldn't do that." Jared chuckled in my ear, grabbing the fist before it connected with the big asshole's face.

"Wanna do the honor's yourself, then?" I quirked a brow at Jared in anticipation. SOMEONE was beating the crap outta this guy.

"Kim's waiting for you at home. Go be with Lori." Jared nodded, leading me back to the car, well, more like carrying me back.

"You just wait buster. It's comin to ya." I pointed my finger hopefully menacingly at Paul before letting Jared drive me back to my place.

"Where's the body?" Kim grinned when I walked in. She was curled up on the couch, clad in her Sponge Bob Pajamas while Lori snuggled into her side, half asleep.

"Please tell me you didn't kill 'em." Lori sighed, trying to open her eyes enough to see me.

"I never got the chance." I side glanced angrily at Jared, ignoring it when Kim mouthed him a very unsupportive, 'Thank you.'

Rolling my eyes, I kicked the door closed and pushed Jared out of my way before I walked quickly towards Lori.

"Oh, by the way." I whipped my hand across my best friend's face. "ARE YOU FRIGGIN KIIDDIN ME LORI! YOU LOST YOUR V CARD! YOU'RE 16!"

She didn't seem to be any more awake then she did five seconds ago, even with the whack to the face. Then again, I didn't pack the hard of a punch.

She could have at least did a courtesy flinch.

"You just better hope you're not pregnant or your ass is disowned, bitch." I snapped, breathing deeply to try to calm myself.

"Thanks for being so supportive."

"I'm not a bra sweetie, if you want support, go to Victoria Secret."


End file.
